


Como princesa

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —Venga, no estoy tan dañado como parece, lo juro —bromeó, sonriendo con ese optimismo que le caracterizaba—. Además tengo una buena enfermera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.
> 
> Personajes: Sting/Rogue.
> 
> Extensión: 872 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Al menos ahora no pone "Sal del confort" cuando no he salido de nada (?). Algún día, quizás, toque un género que no entre en mi zona de confort.
> 
> Fuera de eso bullying a Sting, homosexualidades varias, muchas cursilería y demás (?). Mi frase fue "I'm not as damaged as I seem, I swear." / "No estoy tan dañado como parece, lo juro." En principio pensé en usarla con Rogue, pero luego me vino la inspiración con Sting y aquí está. Viñeta cutre, pero es lo que hay (?).

Era casi gracioso el momento, o al menos así lo sentía él. La expresión de Rogue era bastante graciosa, con una aguda angustia en su rostro que trataba en vano de contener, dando paso a una mueca de lo más curiosa, mezcla de calma y ansiedad. Si la simple idea de la fusión resultaba paradójica, verla en primer plano ya era casi una ironía materializada. Quizás no era la mejor ocasión para sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo dado eso.

—Rogue —llamó, sintiéndose un poco idiota.

Su compañero dudó unos instantes antes de decidirse a desviar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo hasta el rostro de su maestro, frunciendo el ceño casi inmediatamente al cruzar miradas. Sting quiso aguantar la risa ante eso, más porque la sonrisa ya lo había delatado lo suficiente, pero fue incapaz de ello, dejando escapar una leve carcajada ahogada.

—¿No puedes ser serio ni siquiera ahora? —reclamó Rogue, conteniendo a duras penas el tono molesto de su voz.

Sting sintió que las ganas de reír se intensificaban.

—Tu expresión —trató de excusarse, mordiéndose el labio unos momentos. Más que por Rogue, aguantaba las ganas de reír porque de seguro haría peor la herida, no estaba en las mejores condiciones del mundo para reír—, es graciosa —agregó tras unos segundos, cuando se sintió lo bastante confiado como para hablar.

Rogue se debatió respecto a qué reacción tomar frente a eso y ese debate se hizo patente en su rostro, que cambió de expresión un buen poco antes de que el mago de sombras acabara por agachar la cabeza y suspirar, aparentemente agotado.

—Idiota.

Por alguna razón lo natural de ese gesto quitó todo deseo de reír en Sting y en su lugar colocó una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro. Le agradaba, a fin de cuentas, la forma en que a Rogue le _nacía_ preocuparse por él, con la misma naturalidad con la que se preocupaba por Frosch (salvando las diferencias, claro). De una u otra forma es como si Cheney, simplemente, le necesitara, y sentirse así de valioso para alguien inflaba su ego (ya bastante inflado de por sí, siendo honestos) de una forma algo más cálida que la usual. Le gustaba pensar que era tan importante para Rogue como Rogue lo era para él.

—Venga, no estoy tan dañado como parece, lo juro —bromeó, sonriendo con ese optimismo que le caracterizaba—. Además tengo una buena enfermera.

Recibió un leve codazo por su comentario, hecho que le sacó un inevitable quejido porque, después de todo, que su herida en el vientre no fuera tan grave no quería decir que no estuviera ahí. Estaba y dolía.

—¡Ey! —alegó.

—Idiota —repitió Rogue, volviendo a suspirar con algo de fastidio antes de regresar su atención a la improvisada venda que había colocado en torno a su compañero, buscando proteger la herida aunque fuera de forma rudimentaria.

Sting no contuvo la sonrisa al notar su expresión pensativa, pensando que quizás Rogue había vuelto a preocuparse de más por su estado.

—Ya quita esa cara —comentó, ampliando la sonrisa por unos segundos hasta que sintió uno de los brazos ajenos pasar por debajo de sus rodillas, detalle que le alertó y borró la mueca de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces? —inquirió Sting al notar el otro brazo sostenerle la espalda, incómodo y subiendo el tono más de lo necesario.

Rogue rodó los ojos antes de alzarlo.

—Te cargo, idiota —respondió, omitiendo la clara molestia de su compañero.

—¡Pero...! —exclamó Sting, agitando el cuerpo inevitablemente ante la idea de ser cargado en un vano intento de zafarse, logrando solo dos cosas: que Rogue frunciera el ceño y que su herida doliera.

—¡Quedate quieto! —ordenó el mago de sombras, aferrándolo con más fuerza al tiempo que se levantaba—. Estás herido, así que voy a cargarte.

Sting apretó los dientes, principalmente porque el movimiento le había dolido, aunque también por la molestia que le provocaba ser cargado de esa forma por Rogue.

—¡No me cargues a lo princesa! —alegó, volviendo a retorcerse y volviendo a lograr que su herida doliera, detalle que le sacó un quejido.

Cheney volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Eres una princesa muy quejica —se burló, sin alterar su expresión indiferente—. Tienes una herida en el vientre, estúpido, no podría cargarte en mi espalda, ni siquiera como saco de papas —explicó, obteniendo una mirada iracunda de Sting por eso—, aunque lo último no suena tan mal, si me preguntas.

—Vete al demonio —dijo Sting—, no puedo creer que hace tan solo unos momentos pude pensar que eras agradable.

—Yo no puedo creer que me preocupo por ti, pero qué va a hacer uno respecto a esos detalles tan incordiantes.

—Idiota.

—No más que tú —finalizó Rogue, acomodando a Sting en sus brazos para comenzar a avanzar rumbo a donde, suponía, estarían los otros, se habían separado por mucho tiempo y comenzaba a preocuparle el posible estado de Frosch.

Sting no volvió a decir nada, solo se cruzó de brazos y murmuro maldiciones en voz baja, en un claro berrinche. De cualquier forma, y no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, ser cargado por Rogue no era tan terrible. Nada, en realidad, pero quejarse era gratuito de todas formas.


End file.
